tenkai_mixelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gen
Gen (Japanese: 犬飼ゲン, Inukai Gen, Gen Inukai) is a main character in Tenkai Knights. He is in the possession of the core of Dromus, a formerly evil character who now works with the Tenkai Knights and bears a strong resemblance to Bravenwolf. His Mixel partner is Magnifo and he holds the Wiztastic cubit. Appearance Gen is a tall, 12-year-old boy. His eyes are a sharp red color. The right eye being covered by his emo flip from his dark, auburn hair that's spiky, pushed-back. He wears a tall-collared, zipped up, black jacket made of what appears to be leather. The jacket usually covers his mouth and has two buttons on each side that connect to each other. Gen's lower attire, consists long pants are made of the same material that his coat is made of. Which is held up by a belt with a golden-yellow buckle. Also, he wears dull, lavender leg warmers and black slip-on shoes. When mixed with Magnifo, he wears his hat, cape, and holds his wands. Personality Gen's personality is at first shown to be calm, cool, and collected. Even the idea of stoic. Though, he dislikes people who need teammates because he thinks they're weak. Giving him an antisocial personality to most. Although, he had described Beni as a "Friend" at the end of "Lost Key." In "The Key to Evil", it was revealed that Gen wasn't always calm and collected. Gen used to be a very positive and outgoing child just like Guren. The event that changed his personality has been quoted that his family "wasn't a happy family anymore." This is what has made him to shut out the world, so he could become "a good boy" by studying and training. Instead of enjoying the rest of his last few years of childhood. Ever since, "A New Knight", it seems that he has changed his attitude toward Guren and the other Tenkai Knights. Along with the fact that Gen became a supporter and part of their team. Relationships with the Wiztastics Magnifo- At first, Gen refuses to be partners with Magnifo because he believes that he is too stupid and cheesy which cause Magnifo to lost his confidence and give up making Gen happy. But with Guren and Flain's help, Gen finally agrees to let Magnifo be his partner. Although Gen though that Magnifo's magic act is annoying, deep down he was laughing. Mesmo- When Gen first met the Wiztastics, he was fond of Mesmo and only wants him to be his partner because he believes that they are alike. But Gen only ended up with Magnifo instead, which was fine by Mesmo. Wizwuz- Gen prefers Wizwuz a total goofball but is still friendly towards him. Partner Gen's partner is Magnifo, along with Mesmo and Wizwuz. Special Powers Magic Twister- Spins into a giant tornado made of magic that gets enemies sucked inside and tosses them out. Teleportation- To teleport from one place to another. Fury Fireworks- Extreme fireworks that stuns all enemies. Category:Main characters Category:Magic Category:Humans